that master, death
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: bagaimana caranya menjadi butler yang perfect? Mudah. Lakukan saja apa yang disuruh tuan mu. Meskipun itu berarti sebuah kematian. Warning: bloody, lime, yaoi, typo, OOC, chara death dsb.walaupun ancur begini, harap direview *sembah*


**Gyah~ fuyuki kembali~! Ini pertama kalinya fuyuki bikin yang 'rape-rape'. Pake lahan kuroshitsuji pula = = Gomenasai yana toboso-san *sujud***

**dan buat yg lagi cari partner buat collab, fuyuki bersedia kok ^^ kalo fuyuki bikin plot sendiri, nanti ceritanya jadi aneh dan yg ngereview dikit *mundung***

**terus, doain fuyuki buat UN nanti ya**

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari tema kuroshitsuji (?) yang baru di download kemaren = =v**

**maaf cerita jelek, soalnya fuyuki fokus sama rape nya. Plotnya gak kepikiran, bener deh! jadi bisa dibilang RWP atau Rape Without Plot (emang ada ya? = =)**

**walaupun ancur begini, harap direview *sembah***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My 1****st**** fic for kuroshitsuji (black butler)**

"**that butler, perfect"**

**Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji (black butler) mukjizat (?) yana toboso, tapi grell dan undertaker punyaku~ xD**

**Pair: sepertinya sebas-ciel, slight sebas-grell**

**Rating: M x/D**

**Genre: crime, romance dan genre lainnya, jangan tanya saya (?)**

**For: akari verito-kun, asani suzuka-chan, asuna hikari-chan, dan penggemar rape kaya' saya = =b**

**Warning: bloody, lime, yaoi, typo, OOC, chara death dsb.**

**Summary: bagaimana caranya menjadi butler yang **_**perfect**_**? Mudah. Lakukan saja apa yang disuruh tuan mu. Meskipun itu berarti sebuah kematian.**

"…" **bicara**

'…' **bicara dalam hati**

"**buatkan aku cemilan! This is an order!"**

"**yes, my lord"**

**.**

"**bunuh mereka! This is an order!"**

"**yes, my lord"**

**.**

"**Siapkan semuanya! This is an order!"**

"**yes, my lord"**

**.**

"**sebut nama saya tuan"**

"**Sebastian"**

**.**

"**bukan kah saya pernah mengajari anda untuk memohon? Memohon lah"**

"…"

**.**

"**tunjukkan padaku, apa yang menyenangkan!"**

"**untuk di dunia fana ini, saya bisa mengusahakannya. Tapi, untuk di akhirat sana, anda harus melakukannya sendiri"**

**.**

**CRESS**

**Mansion phantomhive, 07.30**

"bangun, tuan"

CKREK

Tanpa sadar, kepala keluarga phantomhive –ciel phantomhive- mencondongkan pistol kearah butler kebanggaannya, sebastian michaelis.

"^^ ini pasti karena novel klasik 'phantom of the opera' karangan gaston leroux yang semalam tuan baca sebelum tidur…" kata sang butler dengan senyum _innocent_.

"…sarapan hari ini…."

"aku ingin kuenya saja"

"hanya cheese cake?" tanya sebastian

"acara hari ini apa?"

"mungkin tidak ada. belum ada undangan khusus. Anda bisa bekerja seperti biasanya." kata Sebastian sambil memakaikan baju ciel.

Lalu, sebas dan ciel ke ruang makan. Disana, sudah ada agni dan pangeran soma.

"hah~ sampai kapan kau mau tinggal disini?" tanya ciel langsung sambil membaca Koran.

"padahal aku kesini sengaja untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas denganmu! Uhuk..uhuk!" bentak pangeran soma hingga tersedak.

"minum ini pangeran" kata agni menyodorkan segelas air minum yang mencurigakan (?).

"fuah~" kata pangeran soma lega.

"ayo berangkat, Sebastian"

"yes, my lord"

**Undertaker's funeral shop (?), 09.00**

BRAK

"undertaker, dimana kau?" tanya ciel

SRET

"hyihyihyi. Ada apa ciel? Mau masuk ke peti mati spesial hamba?"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, 'tanpa mata', rambut panjang warna abu-abu, memakai topi aneh, baju lengan panjang yang menutupi seluruh tangannya, dan sebuah selendang warna abu-abu yang dipakainya mengikuti gaya _miss universe_ (?). dialah, pacar author (?) undertaker. Seperti biasa, dia keluar dari sebuah peti mati.

"bukan. Aku mau tanya tentang !%$$##%%"

"oh.. tapi, seperti biasa ya" kata undertaker sambil ber-air liur

"saya saja tuan"

"hyihyi tanpa _butler_ mu, kau tidak bisa apa-apa ya?" ejek undertaker

"terserah. Keluarlah Sebastian"

**Halaman undertaker's funeral shop (?) 12.00**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

**Halaman undertaker's funeral shop (?) 15.00**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

**Halaman undertaker's funeral shop (?) 19.00**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Puh!"

-sweatdrop-

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Pertanda Sebastian boleh masuk.

"jadi bagaimana? Ada yang kau tahu?" tanya ciel

"ng… tidak ada" jawab undertaker _innocent_.

"apa?"

"ya~ tidak ada lebih baik dari tidak tahu~"

"ayo, pulang Sebastian" perintah ciel frustasi dengan orang 'tanpa mata' di depannya ini

**kereta kuda, sekitar baker st. (?) 19.05**

ciel memandang keluar jendela. Melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang mengkonsumsi coklat produk perusahaannya. _'Phantom'_

"Sebastian, menurutmu apa ada yang menarik dari dunia ini?"

"mungkin ada. Saya hanyalah iblis, tuan"

"apa itu?"

"mungkin memperhatikan sifat manusia"

" ho~ begitu?"

"ya. Sebenarnya ada apa tuan?"

"tidak ada apa-apa"

"setelah sampai dirumah, saya bisa tunjukkan kenikmatan duniawi yang disukai manusia pada anda, tuan"

**Mansion phantomhive, 08.30**

"mungkin, agak terlambat tapi, silahkan nikmati makan malam"

Ciel dan sebas ke ruang makan. Pangeran soma tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah makan malam lebih dulu. Ciel menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, dia penasaran.

'apa yang akan ditunjukkan Sebastian?' tanya ciel dalam hati

Hening.

"tuan sudah selesai makan ya? Mari saya tunjukkan"

Ciel mengikuti langkah _butler_nya itu. turun tangga, naik tangga, lurus, zig zag (?), belok kanan, belok kiri, muter (?). lalu, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang terkunci. Sebastian mengeluarkan seikat kunci yang bentuk setiap kuncinya sama semua. Dan memasukkan semua kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan semua kunci itu masuk ke lubang tanpa tersisa satu pun.

KRET

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan indah.

Di balik pintu itu tidak ada apa-apa. ruangan itu sangat polos. Sepolos author (?). ciel melihat sekeliling ruangan itu mencari mungkin ada satu benda saja di ruangan itu. ya, tentu saja tidak ada (?). yang ada hanya tulisan 'nothingness'.

'inikah yang disebut MU di manga death note?. Eh! aku kan dari kuroshitsuji' pikir ciel dalam hati.

"tuan, disini, kita bisa minta apa saja dengan melemparkan uang koin 1 peny (?) yah~ aku memang salah memasang tulisan itu. harusnya kutulis 'karepmu' (?) tapi malah jadi tulisan itu" jelas Sebastian panjang lebar

"jadi kau bermaksud aku minta hal itu?"

"ya. Tapi, untuk anda saya beri diskon 100%. Sebutkan saja apa keinginan anda"

"seharusnya kau sudah tau apa yang kuinginkan bukan?" tanya ciel sinis

"baiklah"

PLOK PLOK

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah…ng…kasur.

Mungkin bagi para readers yang menantikan hal ini, harap bersiap-siap.

_**asani suzuka-chan, kalau gak kuat baca, bagian ini di skip saja. Terima kasih.**_

Setelah itu, ruangan yang tadinya kosong itu berubah menjadi sebuah kamar tanpa pintu.

"yang pertama, dunia" kata sebastian tidak jelas

"a –hmp"

Sebastian mencium bibir _master_ nya itu penuh nafsu. Huruf terakhir yang diucapkan _master_ nya membuat sebastian bebas melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut ciel.

Sebastian mengabsen gigi, menyapu langit-langit, menari dengan lidahnya dan saling bertukar saliva dengan ciel. Ciel yang umurnya baru 13 tahun seperti author –plakk- dan juga tidak mengerti mengenai hal ini layaknya author, tidak membalas apa yang dilakukan _butler_ nya itu.

"Mmph~" desah ciel tertahan

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Ciel manusia, dia butuh nafas. Tidak sepertinya yang seekor (?) iblis, ditusuk atau pun ditembak dia takkan mati.

"hah..hah..apah..apahan..hah..kauh" kata ciel

Sebagai jawaban, Sebastian mencium, menjilat, menggigit kecil dan membuat _kissmark _di leher putih porselen ciel. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Seakan ciel benar-benar sebuah porselen yang gampang pecah.

"ngh~ mph~ sebash~ sshh..shudah~ ukh!"

Desahan-desahan itu membuat sang iblis makin nafsu. Sambil tetap memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher ciel, dia mengangkat ciel dengan _bridal style_ ke tempat tidur. Dan menjatuhkan ciel perlahan.

Sebastian merasa baju berpita yang dipakai tuannya menggangu. Pertama, dia melepas dasi. Lalu, kancing blazer. Baru kemejanya. Dada ciel yang biasa-biasa saja terlihat jelas. Tentu itu pemandangan yang biasa bagi sebas karena, setiap hari dia memakaikan baju ciel. Tapi, tetap saja..

"_oh my.. are you real boy, master?"_

"_of course! You'll get a punishment, sebastian!"_

"_hm? I waiting for it!"_

"_what –akh! That's hurt!"_

Sebas menggigit _nipple _ciel dengan keras hingga menjadi kemerahan.

"_oh. Sorry. But, it's..."_

"_what?"_

"_nothing, master"_

Sebas melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum _nipple_ kanan ciel. Sedangkan yang kiri, ditekan dan dipilin. Bergantian seterusnya.

"_ngh~ ah~ en..nough~ ssh~ sebash~. Shh..stop it! Ah~"_

Sebastian turun ke perut kecil ciel dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Tangan kanannya masih bermain di dada ciel sedangkan yang kiri berusaha membuka celana selutut ciel.

Dengan cepat, sebastian melepas celana ciel berikut dalamannya.

"_it's not fair, sebas. You still wear the complete clothes or maybe you want me to help you?" _ tanya ciel mulai menikmati

"_yes, my lord. It's your turn. Do it as same as me before"_

"_you can't order me, sebas" _kata ciel sambil mengubah posisi.

Sekarang, ciel sudah berada diatas Sebastian dan duduk di perut sebas.

"_hm.. what I do first? Oh, a kiss"_

Ciel mencium bibir Sebastian penuh nafsu. Walaupun ciel yang memulai, tetap saja ciel kalah hahaha (?). ciuman ini, lebih singkat jika dibandingkan ciuman Sebastian tadi. Jelas, ciel manusia.

"_hah..hah..h..how?" _tanya ciel sambil menghiru oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"_yah~ it's enough for newbie. Come on!" _pinta sebas lebih

"_what's next? Take away your clothes… n–"_

"_my neck or… it's up to you. It's your turn"_

Ciel tak menjawab dia lebih memilih menjilati telinga sebas

"ngh~ engh~" desah sebastian

Ciel tak suka berlama-lama. Dia langsung pindah ke leher putih sambil melepas dasi Sebastian. Kemudian, jas buntut Sebastian, lalu, sarung tangan. Dan yang terakhir kemeja lengan panjang. Dada Sebastian jauh lebih bidang dibanding dada ciel. Hal itu membuat ciel iri. Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kesal.

"_hm? Why, master? It's look more great than you? Khukhukhu"_

"_huh"_

Ciel melakukan hal yang sama pada _nipple_ Sebastian. dia menyerap pelajaran dengan baik. Lalu, ciel turun ke perut _sixpack _Sebastian dan memuat beberapa _kissmark _sambil membuka celana panjang Sebastian juga dalamannya.

"_tch"_

"_It's bigger than you, right? Khukhukhu"_

"_so? You're not interesting with mine?"_

"_truly, very interesting. Don't ask me why. I don't know it too. If I interesting, I'll say interesting. But, if I don't interesting, I'll say don't interesting. Come on! Time's up. It's my turn"_

Sebastian kembali menindih ciel dan membentuk posisi 69. Ciel tersentak karena didepannya disuguhi milik sebas yang sangat besar sampai membuat author ngiler.

"_I need some 'service'. You'll get a 'service' too. Deal?"_

"_huah~"_

Ciel menggigit milik Sebastian. dan menimbulkan erangan Sebastian.

"_ehm~ not like that. I'll teach you. Like this"_

"shh~ ahh~ m…mores…sebash~"

"_I will. But, can you do it with mine first?" _pinta Sebastian

Ciel mengikuti gerakan Sebastian. gerakan mereka sudah seirama sekarang. sebastian makin mempercepat gerakannya, ciel mengikutinya.

"hmp~" desah mereka berdua tertahan.

"_sebash… I will.."_

"_yeah master. Me too"_

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Sebastian meneguk semua cairan yang dikeluarkan ciel dengan sekali tegukan. Berbeda dengan ciel yang agak jijik. Memang, keduanya sama-sama manis. Tapi, tetap saja jumlahnya berbeda.

Sebas mengubah posisinya. Membawa ciel kembali dalam ciuman hangatnya sambil membantu ciel menelan cairannya. Sesudah mulut ciel bersih…

CTIK

Sebas memetik carinya dan muncullah sebuah lotion. Untuk apa? hohoho.

"_it's final"_

Ciel masih lemas dengan klimaks pertamanya. Dan bersusah payah berkata..

"_lotion for?"_

"_our final" _jawab Sebastian se –kena –nya

"_?"_

Sebastian melumuri tiga..bukan! 4 jarinya. jari telunjuk, tengah, manis dan kelingking = =b

Untuk permulaan, dia masukkan yang kelingking ke lubang ciel.

"_is this hurt?"_

"_no"_

Lalu, ditambah jari manis

"ukh~" ciel mulai sakit.

Sebastian membuat gerakan zig zag di dalam. Sebelum memasukkan jari tengah

"uuukh~!"

Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya, jari telunjuk sebas masuk sempurna dan membuat gerakan zig zag disana.

"HU –HURT! ENOUGH! STOP IT! IT'S HURT~!"

Sebastian menghentikan gerakan zig zag nya. Sekarang in-out. Waw! (?)

"ukh~ ngh~" desah ciel sakit setengah nikmat

"_ok, be fast" _Sebastian menghentikan gerakannya. Sejujurnya, itu membuat ciel kecewa.

"_hm? Our final is more, master~" _rayu sebastian samba memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang ciel.

Sebastian memasukkan miliknya perlahan ke dalam lubang ciel. Meskipun tadi sudah dilonggarkan, lubangnya tetap sempit. Sementara itu, ciel tersentak merasakan lubangnya dimasukkan oleh benda yang hangat, keras, padat dan lebih besar dari 4 jari tadi hohoho (?)

Sepertinya, Sebastian sudah tidak sabar. Dia menghentakkkan miliknya dengan keras. Masuk seluruhnya, dikeluarkan sampai kepalanya, lalu memasukkan seluruhnya lagi. Sebastian menghujamkannya berkali-kali dan menghiraukan ciel yang berteriak kesakitan.

Tapi, teriakan sakit ciel berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat sebas menghujamkannya berkali-kali tepat di prostat atau biasa disebut _sweet spot_. Inilah kenikmatan duniawi yang ingin ditunjukkan Sebastian padanya.

"_ungh~ sebash~ I will~"_

"_yeah~"_

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Sebastian di dalam ciel, ciel di perut dan dada Sebastian. ciel terkulai lemas, sedangkan Sebastian masih sehat (?).

_**Asani suzuka-chan, anda bisa membaca mulai dari sini xD terimakasih**_

"anda menyukainya? Itulah kenikmatan dunia yang sementara ini. Mau lihat yang lain?"

"apa itu?"

CRESS

Sebastian menusukkan sebuah pisau tepat ke jantung ciel. Darah mangalir deras. Jika Sebastian adalah seorang psychopath penyuka darah seperi beyond birthday dari death note, mungkin dia akan menjilati darah tuannya itu.

Tapi, Sebastian hanyalah seekor (?) iblis.

" _I can't show you what happen in the hell or heaven. You must look it yourself, master. Our contract ends here. See you~" _kata sebas sambil melepas ikatan penutup mata ciel.

Tentu saja, ciel sudah mati. Tapi, Sebastian kelihatannya tidak akan berhenti sampai segitu saja.

Sebas mengorek mata kanan ciel yang tadinya tempat tanda kontrak mereka. Jika kalian perhatikan, masih ada urat yang menggantung. Lalu mata kiri ciel yang copot dari tempatnya. Kemana ya? Tak tau saya xD

Belum puas, sebas membuka mulut ciel dan memotong lida tuannya dengan rapi dan simetris bagai sudah ahli, hohoho.

Setelah itu, dia menusukkan pisaunya itu ke tenggorokan ciel 3 kali seperti pertunjukan sirkus jepang yang biasa disebut _sasaru (sumber: yakitake! Japan volume 19. Disclaimer: hashiguchi takahashi) _hohoho –bangga-

Tapi, ini bukanlah sirkus ini dunia fana kan?. Walaupun sudah mati, tapi tenggorokan ciel mengeluarkan darah dengan deras..sangat deras.

"hmm…apa yang kurang. Oh iya. Organ dalam"

Sebas merobek perut ciel. Terihatlah organ-organ penting seperti usus, ginjal, hati, pancreas, empedu dan… yakin nih mau disebutin satu-satu? Gak usah aja yak kasian buat yang kurang kuat. Sebastian mengeluarkan semua organ-organ itu dan membiarkannya berhamburan.

Lalu, dia membagi satu persatu. Yang tadinya saling menyatu, menjadi tercerai berai tanpa surat cerai (?).

Kasur itu sudah seluruhnya merah. Jiak melihat warna merah, dia jadi ingat seorang uke lainnya, grell Sutcliff. Sebastian menyudhi pekerjaannya dan mendongak keatas.

Tepat perkiraannya. Grell, melihat apa yang dilakukannya dari tadi. Grell melompat ke sisi kasur itu. kemudian, membuka buku catatan shinigaminya.

"hm.. ciel…ciel…ciel..gotcha! ciel phantomive, lahir tanggal XX bulan XX tahun XXXX, mati karena dibunuh _butler_nya atau lebih tepatnya iblis setelah melakukan itu. COMPLETED."

"wah~ sebasu-chan~ kau seksi sekali ya~? Boleh aku mencobanya~?" rayunya melihat sebastian telanjang bulat.

"tentu. Aku sudah menunggumu. Sampai sengaja belum memakai baju" kata Sebastian sambil menyingkirkan mayat ciel beserta organ-organnya dari kasur merah itu.

"wah sebasu-chan kejam ya~" kata grell melihat mayat di depannya. Jujur saja, dia sudah biasa.

"_forget it.i'll do it again later. Come on grell~ I waiting. May I help you with your clothes hm~?" _goda Sebastian

"_owh~ I'm coming sweety~. You prepare it, right?" _ tanggap grell tak kalah menggoda dan langsung tidur di kasur penuh darah ciel itu. tentu saja dia senang sekali warna merah.

"_hm. let's go grell~"_

"_yeah~. prepare yourself after it, author (?)" _ kata grell

-nosebleed 1001 ember-

Ukh grell! Ok, don't make me waiting too long grell~

undertaker~! Wait a minute ok~?

Honya! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana fic saya ini? Kurang hot kah? Bloody nya kurang kah? Saya gak mampu lagi. Bikinnya aja bikin saya gemetaran. Buat ciel fc, gomenasai –nunduk sampe nyium tanah-

Khukhukhu, akhir-akhir ini, gara-gara sering baca fic IcHime, grimmichi, kenpaIchi, ulquIchi, byakuIchi, GinRan, Nemuxuryuu, himexuryuu, byakuRen, AiHina di bleach; melloxmatt, Lxlight, Lxnear, LxB di deathnote;

otak pervert+psychopath saya langsung aktif. Bahkan saya berencana bikin pair 'yuri': Rangikuxorihime. Saya bosen yang straight atau yaoi khukhukhu –evil smirk- ada yang mau ikut? (sesat)

yup, undertaker~ I'm coming~

DON'T FORGET to REVIEW


End file.
